Bittersweet Revenge
by caera
Summary: This is how it's gonna be... This would be my bittersweet revenge. Bitter, for it hurts me, too. But sweet, because it's revenge, I can get them back for what they did. (I apologize in advance for the short, not-so-good summary... I'm currently on the process of putting a better one as the story progresses)
1. Shattered in Pieces

**_Okay, before we start the story, I'm gonna clear things up..._**

_1. I love NaLu, NaLu, NaLu xD_

_2. I don't hate Lisanna or anything, okay? I find her adorable, too x3_

_3. Sorry for the stars * stuff, I'm just gonna put a bit, okay? (Spoiler: Often it'll be those two girls who'll be using them -.-)_

**_Okie okie, I think that's all xD_**

* * *

**_*~Lucy's POV~* _**

* * *

He made me feel... as if all of those were real.

He made me believe... as if he was really true.

But it turned out to be just a little show.

* * *

Now here I am, In front of everyone...

...in our guild's stage.

Ready to sing... a song of revenge;

To make me forget,

And move on after this.

* * *

I looked around...

There was Mirajane, right next to me... she was gonna announce that I'll be singing for today.

Then, there was Levy-chan, smiling cheerfully at me. She was with Gajeel, too... good for them.

Jet and Droy were with them, complaining why Gajeel gets to always be with Levy.

Erza, was as usual, on her corner, being in a deep thought.

Gray was picking a fight with Freed; Elfman was with Evergeen on a table; Wendy was chatting with Romeo... the guild was at it's usual, normal pace...

Except that Lisanna was clinging unto Natsu... While Natsu... had that sad, bothered look on his face.

I hate seeing him like this. Even though right now I'm mad at him, I just... hate it.

I looked away, then I told myself, _'Don't worry, Lucy. After this, you'll move on. You'll forget him. Then take revenge. Don't forget you swore you would."_

* * *

_"Attention, everyone!" _Mirajane called out on the stage.

_"Today, Lucy will be singing us a special song!"_

_"Come over here, Lucy!" _The guild fell silent as she asked me to come upfront to sing.

All I could feel was sadness and anger, pain and hatred.

* * *

I'm trying hard not to cry as I remembered what happened...

_**-Flashback-**_

I was away for a four-day solo mission... Then, when I got back, there, I saw it - I saw them.

On his house...

They were happily chatting together... Natsu didn't know that I've returned yet, because I came back unannounced just after three days I finished my mission, so I wanted to surprise him. In turn, I was the one who was surprised, though.

It was okay, they were just chatting together - so what?

I WAS okay with just that, but then...

Lisanna seemed to have noticed my arrival... Maybe to make sure if I'm really around, I saw her took a quick glance at me... Upon seeing me, she suddenly...

...

...

...kissed him.

She kissed my boyfriend... in front of me.

kissed my boyfriend... in front of me.

* * *

...

Natsu looked shocked at Lisanna's action.

I can't help but think Lisanna did that on purpose...

...after that, she screamed, _"Ah, Lucy! You're back!" _

Now, what could you have done if you were on my place?

Seeing a b*tch kiss YOUR boyfriend in front of YOU would make ANYONE mad, wouldn't it?

* * *

I felt my heart shatter to thousands of pieces.

How can she-

-no, how can they?!

I felt like an idiot.

I felt like a fool.

I felt like I've been just played around.

* * *

Mixed questions ran through me.

What if they already were like this since before I left?

Or maybe since the day I left, they've been like that?

Or our relationship... was just all a show?

* * *

_"Lucy! I-" _he stood up to approach me, and tried to reason out.

*(insert sound of slapping here xD)*

But I slapped him.

I snapped,_ "No! I don't want to hear anything from you! I don't want any of your stupid explanations! _

_I saw it clearly with my own eyes! _

_A girl_

_ kissed MY boyfriend_

_in front_

_of ME!" _

_"But, Lucy! It's not like that!" _he said without hesitation.

_"It's not like this? Then what? It's like what? It's like I've been so stupid enough to believe everything you say and trust you so much that's how it's like this?"_

_"How long have you been keeping this from me, huh? Since before we were even together? Or since when I left? How could you?! I trusted you so much that you wouldn't do anything like this!"_

_"This is the last thing I expected to see from my boyfriend, Natsu!" _I was shrieking at the top of my lungs.

_"No..." _I continued, as my eyes became teary.

I can't take it... I wanna cry so badly...

I wanna pour out this sadness and pain that's piling up on my shattered heart.

_"...my ex-boyfriend, to be exact."_

_"It's over for us, Natsu." _I said in a cold voice, with my eyes still teary.

I walked towards the b*tch who I know PURPOSELY did that... I don't know what her reason is, but I know what she did wasn't right! I don't wanna hear her - or even his explanation. What I've seen is enough.

Even with having those teary eyes, I glared at her... then slapped her really hard that made her back away a bit.

Slowly, my visions cleared, I wiped out the tears that wanted to fall from my face. There's no way I would cry right now. Not now. Not here.

Heh, at least I got to slap them both. Maybe a thorn or two got picked out of my heart when I did that... it wasn't enough to remove ALL the thorns that were stuck on me... and definitely not enough to build back my shattered heart.

_"I'm coming back for you guys. Especially you, b*tch." _I whispered with a chuckle.

_"You! You're the b*tch!" _already being hit hard by me, and still fighting back, ain't she? Even though she was the one who started it in the first place.

I took a glance at Natsu, who was just there... just there where I left him. Shocked.

_"My, my, someone who goes around KISSING OTHER PEOPLE'S BOYFRIENDS dares call me a b*tch now?" _

_"You haven't seen how d*mn of a b*tch I can get yet."_

_"Patience, my dear. Just you wait... you'll see how d*mn of a b*tch I can get... soon." _I told her, making sure that Natsu hears it, too.

_"By soon... I mean I'll start tomorrow." _I muttered, then smirked.

* * *

After that, I went out of the door, just as if nothing ever happened.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

_"Lucy..." _the voice of someone calling my name put me back on reality.

_"We've been waiting for some minutes now... Come on now, don't be shy." _Mirajane said as she gave me an encouraging smile.

_"Okay, Mira, I'm coming." _I answered, then went on the center of the stage...

* * *

_**To be continued x3 **_

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**Sorry, I had to cut it to this part~ The song was supposedly to be added here, too, buuut the flashback took kinda long, so... there.**

**Anyway, feel free to review :3**


	2. This Is The Start

First Song: Take a Bow by Rihanna

Second Song: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

~My Happy Ending was suggested by ILoveAnimeGuys :3

(PS: On the 2nd song, the "quotes" means she says those in words while singing.)

* * *

_**(*~Lucy's POV~*)**_

* * *

**_Oh, how about a round of applause?_**  
**_Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah_**  
**_Yeah y-yeah yeah _**

The guild once again fell silent, and I could feel all eyes on me when I started with the singing. But I ignored them, I focused on the song, thinking that a round of applause would suit them well, especially that b*tch, who did so well.

**_You look so dumb right now_**  
**_Standing outside my house_**  
**_Trying to apologize_**  
**_You're so ugly when you cry_**  
**_Please, just cut it out_**

I stared at the two of them, with Lisanna glaring at me, and Natsu looking down on the floor.

**_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_**  
**_And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_ **

He looked up a bit, with some apologetic-like look on his face and eyes, then stared at me straight into the eyes.

I can''t bear him looking like that, so I just quickly looked away, as if nothing happened.

_'You swore you'd get them back for what they did, Lucy. Remember that.' _I told myself. _'I've seen enough. I don't need any explanations for what I saw.'_

**_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_**  
**_But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing_**  
**_That was quite a show, very entertaining_**  
**_But it's over now_**  
**_(But it's over now)_**  
**_Go on and take a bow_ **

I can't believe... that I really trusted him so much.

They put on quite a show, really had me going. But now it's time go, everything's got it's ending.

It was a good show, very good indeed.

They did well on crushing, shattering my fragile heart, that would never be fixed, could never be brought back.

**_Grab your clothes and get gone_**  
**_You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on_**  
**_Talking' 'bout, "Girl, I love you," "You're the one"_**  
**_This just looks like a rerun_**  
**_Please, what else is on?_ **

I looked around at everyone on the guild... They were all silent, just there, watching me while I sing. Even Erza stopped her deep thinking and watched me.

They seemed surprised. Maybe because of what I'm singing... maybe they're wondering why this sweet-cheerful Lucy they know got to change... and got to sing this kind of song.

Because after what happened yesterday, upon returning to the guild I've been like this.

Since that day...

the sweet, cheerful Lucy...

...already died.

**_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_**  
**_And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_ **

And no one's...

...ever gonna see that Lucy again... ever.

**_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_**  
**_But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing_**  
**_That was quite a show, very entertaining_**  
**_But it's over now_**  
**_(But it's over now)_**  
**_Go on and take a bow_**

I'll show Lisanna the b*tch she was looking for. They'll learn... not to mess with me ever again.

They've got me caught up

on such a show... and now,

...it's my turn to entertain them... with my own little show.

**_Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you_**  
**_(Goes to you)_**  
**_For making me believe that you could be faithful to me_**  
**_Let's hear your speech out_**

I looked at him again, making sure he hears those lines on my song.

He was still looking at me, too, still having that apologetic-like face of his; while beside him was Lisanna, still glaring at me and clinging unto him.

Heh, I've been such a fool... believing... like that.

**_How about a round of applause?_**  
**_A standing ovation?_**

With these eyes full of hatred and sadness, I continued my song.

**_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_**  
**_Now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing_**  
**_That was quite a show, very entertaining_**  
**_But it's over now_**  
**_(But it's over now)_**  
**_Go on and take a bow_**  
**_But it's over now_**

And with that, full of sadness and hatred in me, I finished the song...

with a drop of tear falling from my right eye, and a smirk.

I didn't mind the drop of tear... No one would've noticed anyway.

Just a drop of tear...

...it's the signal...

...that having that fall...

...I'm off to move on.

And get back on for my revenge.

* * *

It's over now.

From now on, my heart is sealed.

None can enter.

The weak Lucy they knew...

...had already died.

The stronger Lucy...

...now arises.

* * *

_"Lucy! Lucy!" _I heard the others cheer on my singing and applause.

_"That was good, Lu-chan!" _Levy cheered on.

_"Hey Lucy, mind singing another song?" _Erza requested as she stepped out of her corner.

_"Yeah, one more!" _the others followed.

_"Sure, sure, why not?" _I answered.

_"Well, let's give it up for another song by Lucy!" _Mirajane said.

_"This song... is for a once special someone." _I whispered on the microphone before I started.

* * *

_"You know who you are..." _I heard some quiet chatterings after that...

They must be pretty curious on who I meant, huh?

Once they saw me about to start singing, they went silent again and once again, I felt all eyes on me.

* * *

I closed my eyes then started singing.

_**Oh Oh**_  
_**So much for my happy ending**_  
_**Oh Oh**_  
_**So Much For My Happy Ending**_  
_**Oh Oh Oh**_

_"Let's end this now." _I added as I opened my eyes.

_**Let's talk this over**_  
_**It's not like we're dead**_  
_**Was it something I did?**_  
_**Was it something you said?**_  
_**Don't leave me hanging**_  
_**In a city so dead**_  
_**Held up so high**_  
_**On such a breakable thread** _

_"Boy, it got me crazy. It got me wonderin'."_

_"What happened?"_

_"How could you?" _

I can't help but dance with the beat of my song. I wanna let loose. I wanna let go.

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**_  
_**And I thought we could be** _

_"You... I thought you were everything. I thought you were all the things I knew."_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_  
_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**_  
_**And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**_  
_**All this time you were pretending**_  
_**So much for my happy ending**_  
_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…** _

_"You were my everything..."_

_"I thought we were meant to be, supposedly, we were; but we lost it to a b*tch."_

_"All our memories, may they fade... for all this time you were pretending."_

_"Heh, so much for my happy ending."_

_**You've got your dumb friends**_  
_**I know what they say**_  
_**They tell you I'm difficult**_  
_**But so are they**_  
_**But they don't know me**_  
_**Do they even know you?**_  
_**All the things you hide from me**_  
_**All the sh*t that you do** __**  
**_

_"Does she know me? Does she know the real me?"_

_"And she dared call me a b*tch when she hadn't seen me be a real b*tch yet."_

_"Does she even know you? The real you... does she know how you act to everything? Does she know all your dirty little secrets, all the sh*t you hide from me?"_

Saying that, I glared at Lisanna, who had been glaring at me ever since I got up and stage. I wonder how she had kept up on doing that up 'til now...

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**_  
_**And I thought we could be **_

_"You... I loved you."_

_****__**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_  
_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**_  
_**And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**_  
_**All this time you were pretending**_  
_**So much for my happy ending**_  
_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…**_

___"You were my everything."_

___"We were meant to be, supposedly..."_

___"...but I lost it to a b*tch, I'm ending it here."_

___"I don't wanna listen to anymore of you and your reasons."_

___"...coz all this time... you were pretending."_

___"...weren't you?"_

___"So much for my happy ending..."_

Annoyed, I went down from the stage and walked to the center, where the others gathered around me... They were probably wondering what I'll be doing...

_**It's nice to know that you were there**_  
_**Thanks for acting like you cared**_  
_**And making me feel like I was the only one**_  
_**It's nice to know we had it all**_  
_**Thanks for watching as I fall**_  
_**And letting me know we were done **_

_"It was nice to know that you..." _I said as I pointed to Natsu, _"...were there." _then smirked.

_"Thanks for acting like you cared..."_

_"...and making me feel like I was the only one."_

_"I really thought I was your only one, as you were my only one."_

_"It's nice to know I had it all... it's nice to know I saw it all."_

_"Thanks for just standing shocked yesterday... watching me fall."_

_"And letting me know we were done when you didn't even bother following me when I walked out after I said what I had to."_

_**He were everything, everything that I wanted**_  
_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**_  
_**And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**_  
_**All this time they were pretending**_  
_**So much for my happy ending**_  
_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…**_

I turned to the others around who were watching in shock...

_"He was my everything... I loved him so much."_

_"We were meant to be, supposedly..."_

_"...but we lost it to a b*tch who kissed him in front of ME."_

I glared at Lisanna upon saying that.

I turned back to the others, who until now were still in shock... I guess they never expected things to be like this. Then I also glanced at Mirajane, who seemed to have gotten in deep thought after what I said.

_"Our memories... everything we shared... don't matter now."_

_"...soon they'll all fade away."_

_"It's my shattered, crushed heart that would never be back the way it was again."_

_"...so much for my happy ending."_

___**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_  
_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**_  
_**And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away**_  
_**All this time you were pretending**_  
_**So much for my happy ending**_  
_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…**_

I turned to face Natsu and approached him...

_"I loved you, and I still do. But this time around I'm getting my bittersweet revenge on you." _I whispered to him, with Lisanna clinging on him, looking madly at me - so what? It's not like I'm willing to give a sh*t about her feeling like that anyway.

Then I moved a few inches away and continued...

_"You were my everything... you were everything to me, everything I wanted, everything that ever mattered."_

_"What happened to us? Boy, how could you?"_

_"I thought we were meant to be, supposedly..."_

_"But you let a b*tch ruin everything."_

_"It seemed as if all this time... you were just pretending... on you little show."_

_"...so much for my happy ending."_

Then I approached Lisanna, who even tried to slap me. Unfortunately for her, I'm not the type of weak girl anymore. I caught her hand and returned a slap to her.

Despite me slapping her, she still had that fierce look on her face, as if I'M the one who RUINED HER life, when it was the other way around.

_"B*tch." _she told me.

_"You haven't seen me as a real one yet, this is only the beginning... of my bittersweet revenge on you." _I whispered to her with a smirk on my face.

After that, I went on my way back to the stage, not minding how everyone was shocked, or what everyone who saw that might've thought. I didn't care. I don't care. As long as it's for my bittersweet revenge.

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…**_  
_**So much for my happy ending**_

_"So much for life..."_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh… **_

_"...so much for having a ruin it."_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…**_  
_**So much for my happy ending**_

_"So much for my happy ending..."_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…**_

Then, after I finished the song, the other members of the guild seemed to have slightly recovered from their shock, as they clapped their hands loudly and cheered... maybe they thought it was just a play? Oh well...

Whatever it is that they thought it was... I don't care.

All I care for now is to have my bittersweet revenge.

This is the start of it.

* * *

**To be continued x3**

**So how'd you like this chapter? It's not too long, ish it? **I originally was just planning to add one song here, but then it turned out to two songs... xD** Feel free to review :3**


End file.
